Loss Of A Leader (Tao)
Synopsis In Tao Gems, the three new rebels get ready to join Pink Diamond's armies. Plot "Aqua and Onyx sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The three Gems were in the grassy plain where they had landed, with Charoite sitting on a tree and White Diamond and White Aquamarine standing on the grass. White Aquamarine grunted and climbed up the tree. Charoite jumped off and laughed. "Don't joke about that! It is part of a Chinese legend, and without him, there is no balance!" White Aquamarine yelled. Charoite kept on laughing. "See? No balance? Without him? Ha, you two are ''totally ''a thing!" Charoite said, her smile remaining on her face. While Charoite was distracted, White Aquamarine pounced her. "Ha! Destroyed!" White Diamond clapped. "Alright, guys, we need to meet up with Rose Quartz. She's gonna be at Tempus City with all the other rebels. Think that today's meeting is picking their name." The two Gems nodded and strolled to an area. They stepped on hot, black pavement. There were a few houses which humans stood in. Standing on the grass from the pavement were Rose Quartz and a few Gems. The three Gems walked over. Rose Quartz cleared her throat while a Pearl stood next to her. "Alright! Ahem, the naming will be postponed... because... a Diamond has came early: Yellow Diamond!" Everyone gasped. "Now, now, hold on!" Rose said to everyone. "We need to prepare for this! We have three new Gems: Charoite, White Aquamarine, and the former White Diamond!" Murmuring could be heard throughout the crowd. "Alright, let's get into the break home." The house was empty and it had white walls. Pretty much it. There was a window, though. White Aquamarine sighed. "Am I going to have to wear a star?" she asked Rose. Rose chuckled. "Yeah, it's to show you're an official Crystal Gem! Whether you wanna do it when you retreat or right now..." "Rather when I retreat, my Quartz." White Aquamarine said quietly. Rose nodded. Charoite put on a black, long-sleeved shirt with a star on it. "Onyx would wear that," White Aquamarine thought in her head. However, she had said it out loud, too. "HA! I ship it!" Charoite yelled. "Onyx and Aqua sitting a tree, K-I-S-S---" White Aquamarine punched Charoite to the wall. "Let me finish it for you. F-U-C-K-Y-O-U." Rose Quartz chuckled and said, "You guys're going to be a good addition to the team." White Diamond dropped the black shirt with the star. "No way in hell am I wearing this." The three other Gems laughed. White Diamond wondered why and scratched her head. In a few minutes, the three walked out of the room. Everyone clapped upon seeing them. "White Diamond, White Aquamarine, and Charoite. Here they are!" White Aquamarine waved slowly. That's when they heard the voice. "This is getting out of hand." Characters * White Diamond * White Aquamarine * Rose Quartz * Yellow Diamond * Charoite * Several rebels * Pearl Category:A to Z Category:Enchi's Content Category:Fanons